Returned
by calmfacade
Summary: Luna has returned. But how does Canterlot adapt to her, and How does Celestia react?
1. Returns

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Returned~~~~**

It was a normal evening in canterlot, the sun was descending with it's dying red and gold hues illuminating the sky as it slowly died, giving way to the coldly beautiful night. But to one pony it was anything but.

"Princess Luna," two words stuck in her head, tormenting her every moment after...that night. After spending countless years in outer space, being denied every simple pleasure she used to take for granted, nothing but near agonizing boredom. But now, she is back, and after what she did she barely believe she deserved to be. After all...a monster like her who tried to kill their only family and murder everypony was a threat to order...and she knew how her sister like to deal with disorder and chaos.

So she had created a new hobby for herself, she wandered the halls of the castle that was built after the one the sisters used to share was demolished during the war 1000 years ago, and tormented herself further within the catacombs of her mind. Everywhere she went, a small whispering of "You don't deserve this second chance" seemed to follow her, everywhere she looked she saw_ her sister_s subjects whispering about what a disgrace she was. But of course nopony would dare openly complain, doing so would incite their precious solar regent's ire; so they tolerated her, she bitterly thought, they only cared that Celestia was happy, after all.

All the biting remarks about how she's lucky to be alive, how she should have stayed on the moon, how she was a useless shadow to her sister, day in and out the pounded in her ears. She could feel the stares of the castle staff, and imagined how they'd do her in had they their way, but nopony would even spare her the luxury of not having to life, none would dare to hurt her. After all, who'd argue with the most perfect mare alive?

Everywhere she looked shadows loomed of times past, causing her to spend her days lamenting how times had changed. She knew all the ponies whom pretended to like her were all gone, no doubt their descendants lived in luxury after the handsome fee they were probably paid to befriend her. And now here she was, alone in a world where she was both a monster to be dissected, and and antiquity to be ogled. In fact, she remembered the faces of her saviors as they noticed her frail body emerge from the husk of Nightmare Moon. They had all been fearful, as they should have been befitting her station, but...not the right kind of fear.

There was always a thin line between reverent fear, and true fear...after all.

It seemed to Luna that were it not for her sister being there they would've tried to kill her, thinking her to be nightmare moon.

Sister...

She didn't know why she deserved to be able to call 'Tia-... no... Celestia that anymore. She didn't deserve the love, the forgiveness, nor the position her sister had given back to her. She had tried to murder her and almost succeeded...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1000 years and about a day ago~~~**

She still remembered this moment. The castle they had grown up in as foals was by this point just a ruin housing a few salvagable luxuries, and in the distance, the screams of bloody lust and fear mingled as the two armies clashed.

But that didn't matter to Luna, not one bit. Instead she was focused on the sight before here in the old throne room.

Her sister lay at her hooves, bloodied, mane redder then the usual pink from blood saturation. Her normally pristine white coat was hanging off her muscles in a few places. Nothing their abnormal healing counldn't fix lay on the outside, but the inside was a different story. She was struggling for air after the merciless beating her sister had assailed her with. Her eyes were watering from the knowledge that underneath this dark and powerful hellish exterior, lay her sweet sister, albeit wrapped in a shell of misplaced anger.

Frankly she did not know which hurt more, her injuries, or her assailant's identity...

It was all her sister could do to summon the elements as the demon ranted. And to this day she remembered the final words spoken between them...

**"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE BANISHING ME!"**

"Luna-"

**"YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE SLUT! I'M BETTER THEN YOU!"**she emphasized this by slamming her hoof down on one of celestia's unbroken ribs, breaking at least one more.

**"I'M STRONGER THEN YOU" **again emphasizing this by smashing her sister's ribs. breaking the few remaining.

**"AND FAUST-DAMNIT MY NIGHT IS JUST AS IMPORTANT AS YOUR! GOD! DAMN! DAY!" **She was nearly frothing at the mouth from anger with this declaration. But the spell was already cast. And the last words Nightmare Moon heard were.

"I...I failed you...Luna" tears welled up behind her eyes. threatening to cascade over the moment her sister was banished.

Nightmare Moon...no...Luna replied quickly breaking out of the shell of anger possessing her, breaking the facade of tyranny and loathing, if, but for a moment.

"I...I...I know 'Tia, I'm so-"

She was gone... Suddenly the Proud goddess broke down and sobbed in plain sight.

Hearsay and folklore that survived say her sister's cries were heard all over the world that day, and were so poignant and heart wrenching, old enemies became friends, and even the two sides of the war threw down arms, some say even earth and the heavens seemed too mourn with her, nothing could help but feel true agony at this lonely goddess's woe.

But that didn't concern her, not at the moment, no, what concerned her was laying in a heap and crying her strange amalgam of hatred self-loathing out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present~~~**

Looking back on these memories wasn't healthy she was sure. And the fresh tear tracks running down he face breaking her royal and usually composed face were testaments to just how broken she was. She felt like an unwanted toy, she had been played with by her subjects only for so long before they grew bored and traded up. This was the last thought she had before bumping into a barrier.

She had finally found her way to her bedroom. She wasn't surprised to find it as devoid of life as she left it yesterday. Save the numerous spiders who had made her room their domain with their silken webs. She knew deep in her heart, assuming the monstrosity she thought herself to be had such a thing, that it would look like this even on the first day of her return. She hadn't exactly had much hope of a "welcome back", and seeing as only her sisters protege knew who she was, she knew now even that little bit wasn't a well placed hope.

Even her room felt hollow to her, filled with what used to be high art, and now covered in decay.

Everything in the room was in subtly different states of disrepair, from the ornate gold-leaf adorned marble fireplace that was unpolished and still useable; with its faded oil painting of the filly form she once again found herself in was in again over it's mantle. To the ornate and no doubt expensive, albeit faded, tapestry of her and her sister with their respective domains. Looking at it now brought her only shame, and a burning anger.

Thus found Celestia walking in just after lowering the moon a good fire burning in the grate of the fireplace in her sister's room. Finding he sister sitting, staring blankly into the fire she magicked a pillow, one of the few furnishings left, to sit on and sat next to her sister. She had a reasonable idea where she got the materials...

They sat like that for a few moments...the only sounds heard the light hiss and crackle of the woods and cloths as it was slowly consumed by fire. Turning it into a black mess that ruined the otherwise flawless fireplace's look.

Suddenly Luna broke the silence, "Why bring me back?"

Celestia knew this would not be easy to answer, her reasons were...complex and stemmed from many reasons. She could fool herself and Luna and say she did it to restore Harmony, a concept she constantly preached. She could lie and say she didn't plan on it, She honestly could take any number of routes here. But she doubted any except the truth would help them repair what they had had.

"I missed you..." The reply to a simple question was a simple answer, yet it still managed to make Luna feel even worse.

They both stared back into the fire again. The fire still greedily consuming the food Luna had fed it. And it showed no signs of stopping. This continued for what felt like mere seconds to these two immortals, but in reality was an hour.

Suddenly Luna asked, "Why... I-I treated you like dirt... and tried to kill you."

Out of anything she could have asked this she found unanswerable. She for once didn't know... In response to this troubling occasion, Celestia got up and left. Shaken in resolve and mind.

Luna was unperturbed by her sibling's leave, gazing into the flames...with the feeling not even her Sister truly cared for her anymore...

_**A/N  
><strong>_  
><strong>So yeah, I believe I promised to revise this...so welcome to returned 3.0? I guess? I'm sleepy, it's 2 Am, and I'm bored.<strong>


	2. Dancing with the devil in pale moonlight

Luna awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in the warm embrace of a few blankets. She had no idea where they had come from, as she figured nopony would come close enough to her to allow for them to do this. Gazing around her room she found herself laying on the dust covered room, devoid of any furniture and with a black stain of ornate fireplace.

Truly sitting up she found a platter of food sitting on the floor next to her. Opening the lid she found some small foodstuffs, just a sandwhich and some now stagnant water, she truly had not expected to be brought food...much less a feast, but this only served to sadden her more. Luna doubted this was a try to welcome her back, but rather a tray brought to her by Celestia to try to make her feel better. The only other option was it was from 'Tia's subjects, and probably not from their own will, but rather to placate their god figure.

It took her all of five seconds to throw the food into the fireplace, and used it to lit it to fuel another fire, not noticing as her sister slowly opened the door.

"...Luna?"

Luna was suddenly startled, her older sister was here...why? She thought they had established Celestia's stance on her return last night. But her tone clearly translated to "I wasn't planning on this at all...surprise?"

"What do you want Tia- Celestia" she asked, catching herself before she used the affectionate name she had as a filly.

Celestia's eyes dropped at this sentence, she clearly wanted to go back to some semblance of love and sisterhood that the two had had a thousand years ago, before Nightmare Moon. But at this rate that was never going to happen.

"I just wanted to know if you ate the food I brought for you" she calmly stated. Before noticing the fire in the hearth smelling vaguely of over cooked greenery. She was aware her sister had burned the food, and all her possessions, and thought wyrly to herself if Luna could burn herself to death she probably would.

"Well... I guess not..."

"You didn't expect me back did you?" asked Luna

This sent Celestia reeling, of course she had! But gazing around the dust and cobwebbed room she could certainly see where that impression would come from.

"Luna I- I was busy! I had a kingdom to run and had to worry about your PR upon your return! And not to mention all the costly repairs your return might make need fo-"

Those were the last words she spoke to her sister before she was surrounded by an indigo aura and shoved out the door. Sighing defeatedly, Celestia started to walk off.

As she did she was quite certain she heard small heart-wrenching sobs leaking from under the door.

Celestia's Heart ached

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Returned~~~~**

That night a solitary figure walked among the statue of the garden. She was all alone among solid statues of marble, it reminded her vaguely of her time of the moon.

Day one on the moon~

Nightmare moon could not believe she was here!

On the moon!? I mean as far as ironic punishments go it went way too far! She knew for the next millennium she would find no joy.

No wind, no company, and nothing to do except torture her prisoner, for Locked up in a tiny cell in the back of her mind was Luna. She was struggling with ropes and chains made of material strong enough to subdue the goddess and Nightmare liked it like that, it gave her an edge in their fight for dominance of their shared body.

She sighed before kicking one of the billions of rocks littering the lunar surface, she'd need to find some way to pass the time... Only once Luna started to cry out for help again did the idea come, and their body fell limp as she retreated into their mind.

If you were inside Nightmare's mind during the thousand years you would've heard unimaginable scream of agony as the dark hellspawn slowly tortured her alter ego.

After shrugging off this painful memory she came upon the statue of her old "foe", discord. She had once hated the creature, now? She truly felt empathy for it, she now knew what it felt like on the receiving end of one of her sister's punishments, ironic and laced with sadism as they tended to be...And while she wasn't sure they were punished on quite the same level, nor for even the same thing. She still felt empathy for this strange twisted creature.

Celestia was Forced to do the one thing she despised, she had said she had no choice but to in this situation, forever sealing him to a stony prison. She felt as if she knew how this felt. It was her job to move the moon, and when she did she got no love, for the misconceptions that her awakening brought forth terrors and beasts better left unnamed by anypony claiming sanity. When she didn't move it however, she got even less. There just wasn't happy medium was there? She sincerely doubted it.

And gazing upon this poor soul did little to help these fears. She knew her sister would disapprove but really, who was the villain here?

She and discord for doing their jobs and being hated for it? Or her sister and the subjects that feared her for only doing what rightfully is her job? And probably believing Celestia is the only one who should and would hold that power?

The two who followed what their basic jobs in life were? Or the ponies who hated them for doing only what is their job?

No...no! Sh was starting to think like she had a thousand year ago.. but just standing around the statue of Discord brought back unbidden memories of the way he had manipulated her...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ around 1000 years ago~~**

Luna and discord sat in a small room in the castle. Discord being inside a magical ring with oaths of binding and containment on them, with a few added sigils and runes as backups.

He couldn't turn around, he couldn't walk around, but he could talk and that was enough.

"Luna-" he started, the quick growl she let out stopped him, before he started again.

"Luna! Listen to me" he repeatedly whispered urgently in increasing volume until Luna finally decided to humor him, he was soon going to be trapped friendless and alone, and she knew things would be easiest if she stalled him for time.

"We art listening thou uncouth demon"

Discord knew he had her sunk.

"Luna, poor sweet Luna, you do realize why I'm here don't you?"

Luna quickly listed the reasons Celestia had given her. to which the draconeques shook his head, not believing that it was this easy.

"She told you that but let me explain. She and I used to be friends, you know this. Celestia has no use for me in her new world however. She claims to have loved me. I admit I was arrogant enough to believe it. I thought I had charms, looks and everything needed to woo her. But I was wrong"

"She needs me not in the new world she plans to create. She plans on using the elements of harmony on me to delete me. Make me no more to further make the world conform to her desires. And let me tell you Luna, she only needs to be irrated by you to do the same thing to you. 'the world only needs one ruler' or 'you lowered the moon too slowly' will be her reason. And she'll banish you too. I can see the future Luna, me imprisoned in the one thing that never changes, the exact opposite of chaos, stone... you? More or less the same. And i know this is true Luna. So do you."

Luna started to object to this tirade before being silenced by Discord.

"Luna...you know the moon perfectly. You know it's made up of icy rock that people think gives light... THEY'RE WRONG!" You me and 'Tia all know it.  
>The moon is a fitting analogy for you Luna, which is why you got the power over it. A small dark icy-exteriored mirror, reflecting the light off it's beautiful twin who is much bigger then it and attempting to pass it off as it's own. You're the same, small, feeble, and created from the dirt and mud of the world. I can also see how the future will treat the moon Luna..."<p>

The draconeques said before summoning a small pool of water that would act as a scrying mirror.

Luna gazed in, and saw what would become of her moon. Walking on it was a pony identified as "Niel Hoofstrong" by a plaque on his clothes. Then skipping ahead to a colony on the moon. No longer did it look to be revered, nor loved. It was simply a place for ponies to mock and abuse as they do to the earth ealready. Meanwhile her sister's perfect sun was untouched, still revered by the ponies.

Discord started his tirade again as she looked away.

"Poor stupid Luna... I'm the spirit of chaos, I know thing change and i'm the embodiment of it. But what I can tell you is this Luna. you're regarded as the bitch of the castle. No pony loves you. You'll be locked away for years Luna, deep in some unreachable dark cell. And it'll be you're sister that sent you there. We'll both escape eventually, but she can use the elements as many times as she wants on us Luna. and if not, find somepony. I dont know about you, but I can exist forever. Just remember Luna, it's either respect...or forever being 2nd hat"

Discord finished right as Celestia walked in, seemingly not hearing any of his speech. She and Luna then fired up the elements, while the draconeque cried crocodile tears Luna knew were for her, but not that they were fake. As he was turned to stone He mouthed once.

"2nd hat..."

Before he was frozen for a millenium in cold, unchanging stone.

Luna had never forgotten that day...

However there were also two other people who never forgot it as well. One being Luna's sister, Celestia. As she walked through the cold marble halls of canterlot on her way to her next meeting for the day she couldn't help but ponder what had happened to her sister since her return. She remembered a time when she was happy, vibrant, and full of life. But now she was a mess, she burned all her belongings, save her royal necklace and tiara, and moped around when she wasn't sleeping. She was genuinely worried, she and her sister were so close until discord came into the picture and messed it all up. He had managed to convince Luna she was more or less worthless...

Unbidden her thought turned to the old days with her and her sibling...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Returned

Luna and Celestia, ages 10 and 8, were running through their old palace in the Everfree forest. They were chasing each other in a silly game of their own invention, not yet introduced to the monstrosity known as politics and ruling a kingdom. They didn't know who or whattheir parents were sadly, but that never stopped them. They learned how to behave both from the expansive library in the castle and the disasters they caused.

Occasionally, Celestia would give her little sister a formal lesson on things she learned from the books too advanced for Luna. Celestia always had and would act like a mother to Luna, she didn't mean to of course but it was a habit formed from when they were alone in an isolated forest castle with only the company of each other. The looked out for each other, and Celestia was always willing to spread praise to her little sister for all the thing she did well.

After they finished running around they settled down to eat. No body to disturb them or try to interrupt their bonding or spout demands to them like some whiny brat of a child. Neither admittedly were good cooks, which is why they often used their magic to create food. It had turned into a game to one up the other, back then all they really seemed to do was play games...

However Celestia remembered these good times didn't last...

Luna walked into the study her sister used with a book in her mouth. Her sister, per usual was reading a heavy tome no doubt written by some ancient author. Celestia barely noticed her sister walk in, and this only seemed to darken the already dark mood the flickering flames behind the elder sibling gave off.

"Si-sister?"

Celestia didn't seem to notice her...

"Can-can we read a story together?" Celestia looked up at this. And with the tone of a parent patronizing their child, not harshly but still, said, "Sorry Luna you know some day we're destined for great things. And we need to take this seriously.

Luna deflated as her sister said this, that made three weeks straight her sister refused...And in a fit of childish, albeit somewhat justified rage, Luna threw the book into the fires, running away with a trailing stream of tears. The book burned to a cinder as Celestia shook her head, just muttering,"Silly filly... you need to grow up"

**~~Skip forward, 5 years~~**

Luna waked into her sister's study again. Not even bothering to bring a book with her as she used to, too used to the way these meeting tended to go when she gathered the nerve to ask to even have hope.

"Sister, can we maybe read tonight?"

Her sister for once stopped reading... And Luna dared to hope. But that hoped was dashed as her sister eyes held fire in them and she started shouting at the younger."STOP ASKING ME! I'M GOING TO RULE THIS KINGDOM SO I HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO!" She took a moment to compose herself. "Look, you need to grow up Luna, you're going to be my number two and you need to learn that this isn't fun. Now please, I, unlike you, take my duties serously..." Celestia then swiveled to face the fire, Leading her sister to walk out of the room dejectedly...

~~ The next Day~~

Celestia was abhorred at what stood before her, her poor deluded sister had become nearly as tall as her, as well as becoming pure black and sporting an astral mane that under different circumstance might've looked pretty nice.

**"I'm not lowering the moon"**

Celestia was dumbfounded by what her sister just said. No... Not her sister anymore. She had no sister anymore, This was a demon. **"You wanted me to take my night seriously... and now I have. People didn't respect it enough so i'm forcing them to love it. Isn't this what you wanted!"** The demon posessing Luna shouted.

It was only now the elder sibling learned her mistake, her sister was in there, buried deeply yes, but she was there. So she did the only plausible and right thing, or so she thought, she imprisoned her sister in the moon.

Celestia realized she had to make it up to her sister, for althought Luna betrayed her, She had betrayed Luna much before her sister returned the favor. They both had made mistakes yes, but hopefully not irreparable ones...


	3. interlude

-Interlude-

Deep in the catacombs under canterlot laid tunnels vast beyond all imagination, here was held meetings deemed to all but those 'in the know' mere blasphemous lies, and conspiracy theories. They, of course, were all high rankings official, the most trusted of the crown, they were in effect, the royal consultants and advisers.

Suddenly the door in the cavernous meeting room opened, the guests began filing into it and sitting down at a single table made of white marble the group somehow had transported down here. In flocked twelve hooded ponies, all wore robes of pure white, some however changed their outfits slightly to suit their tastes. A sash on one, some flared ends on others et cetra.

As they filed in to sit on the ornate chairs for the first meeting they had convened for for several years the, before nervously awaiting their host, the only person with enough power to order, and call them to convene. Not much was known about him or her, just that she seemed to have a new voice every meeting, and that they had a magic aura of the purest white, an unheard of rarity, and one they heard about only in myths of legendary seers and wizards. Ones that no one would ever believe if not for the evidence.

Suddenly, they all broke out of their thought when the pony who brought them here cleared their throat in a clear gesture that they should get started and stop the conversations that had sprung up as they sat waiting.

The leader spoke in a tongue that no doubt would've been gilt were it's words given substance, and were as honeyed as could be, "Ah gentlecolts and Lovely mares, truly it is a pleasure to see you all again after a space of time with little to no activity."

As the voice ended he took the time to nodded to each pony in turn and stated their names, acknowledging them so they felt welcome, a small gesture but one not missed.

After fnishing introductions up stood one of the taller ponies, who proceeded to throw up his hood revealing his face with strange blue highlights around the upper eyes and a blue maned head. Causing the figure at the tables head to briefly flash an generally unseen smile, "Grimm... as usual you're the first one up! Now what is on your mind brother?"

"When do we get to the point 'ya jackass? I'm missing things to be here 'ya know. And I goddamn want to know why you interrupted us all. It better be important old man" The most vocal, not to mention vulgar pony clearly stated. The addressed pony simply chuckled at the rather abrasive words, knowing that this was just how this particular pony acted.

"I assure you Grimm I was ready to get to the point before you stood up" He reprimanded, although in a tone that was more of a worried friend giving advice then a father punishing. The nonplussed Grimm sat down, unabashed at his behavior.

"As I was saying, welcome, all, to a discussion on a matter of great importance, you all know Nightmare Moon has recently...shall i simply put it...'REFORMED', I myself can believe her if only given the benefit of the doubt and the words of a princess, so i ask you my friends, what are thine thoughts?"

They all stared silently up at him, nopony bothering to hide the worry in their eyes, except the single pony who held not hatred nor contemp for the recently returned princess, but empathy... maybe even sadness. The speaker noticed this quickly and asked for his input.

"Any thoughts, Cifer?" he asked?

The addressed pony stood up and pulled away his hood to clearly show his messy black hair and deep, almost soullessly apathetic green eyes. "I merely think we should see how she behaves herself. She has just returned and needs to get into the swing of things as it were. I think we all agree we've done something that deserved a re-do in the past. Only the mistakes of immortals are much deeper and longer lasting than mortals' mistakes" He slowly said in a monotonous tone that were it not for the obvious thought he put into those worlds, would've come out uninspired.

The assembler of this group chuckled softly, he expected as much, this normally silent pony was quite expressive despite his tone and general stance. But he had to agree with him on this. "Yes, I quite agree, but it wouldn't be fair to go with the opinions of only two ponies, unless we can all agree we won't act. Anybody else in favor of letting things fall as they may?"

No hooves shot up besides Cifer's. The Leader sighs softly, he expected this after all, nopony here ever agreed and they all had personal agendas despite owing a spot of leadership to him. Oh well they had a lot more time...

"Well anypony else have any suggestions?"

Only one hand shot up... Grimm's, "I suggest we shoot the Bitch now, Celestia gave him." he motions to the leader "the royal adviser's place didn't she? He's sanctioned in any acts, he can do what he wants and only Celestia herself can refuse unless you have a good enough reason"

Quite a few members, save the more stoic ones like Cifer, show similar thoughts by either nodding or slightly smirking.

Grimm smirks slightly. "Besides I know people who can do it covertly, I can call any of them right now."

"Well...all in favor?" A few hooves shoot up, mostly the more renegade members.

"not unanimous, not going through"

Suddenly a splintering sound is heard as Grimm somehow chips the table as he slams his hoof down before standing up abruptly and swingin his hood up to leave the room.

This was never a rare occurance so nopony in particular was suprised he left, but not before screaming, "You people need to grow some balls, you all know she's a threat and I know ways to exterminate such pests, and i shall-"

He was cut off as a aura of snow white surrounded him, "No you shan't" That was all Grimm needed to deflate slightly before being dropped. It took him a moment but he then ran out the door.

Everpony just stared sadly at him as he left. The meeting ended as usual, with Grimm leaving.

The only sounds heard from that room then are the scuffling of furniture being moved to stand up and the swishing of the cloaks as the ponies inside move out. Until only Cifer and the leader stand in the room. Slowly the leader lifts the hood. And Cifer nods mysteriously to the pony underneath, who only showed their true voice and colors to Cifer, whom was trusted with their life.

"They'll come around, but we may need to step up security." Cifer calmy stated. To which she was responded with a slow nod, before walking through a personal door that lead directly to the Princess' rooms. She sighed, knowing she had to get back to work. She emerged into the Princess' room to find the Lunar mare shocked at her appearance.

She knew she held enough respect from the Lunar princess that she wouldn't have inquiries about what she was doing. From the chambers she just left she slowly plodded to the throne room, knowing she had buisness there to attend to...

Nopony seemed suprised when she walked into the throne room, as she was universally known. It was kind of hard to be this high up in the heirarchy and not be known after all...


	4. Blue Blood and Black Plots

The next morning the sisters gathered for their daily ritual of breakfast with eachother between shifts, Celestia waking up and Luna falling asleep.  
>To be honest it was the only time they had together anymore, but today it was different. The barriers between them were almost palpiable and the air between them seemed as cold beverages they drank with their meal. only the clinking of silverware and the quiet noises of chewing and breathing were heard between them.<p>

Nothing cold break this silence, althought one tried she just couldn't. She would not let her sister know she had an assassin on her tail... who knows how she would act?

"L...Luna" timidly the older one tried to get the youngers attention. "what" replied the younger

"uhmmm... nothing..." the snow white mare replied, not daring to reveal the truth. Much to her chagrin she heard a chair scraping and hooves clopping as her sister left, muttering vague things about how nopony trusted her. It wasn't very far from the truth, her sister observed as the cute little princess walked away.  
>They fear nightmare moon too much... Did i have a part in this? She couldn't help but wonder, she HAD allowed the summer sun celebration and Nightmare Night continue during her sister's exile, both making her name mud.<p>

Realizing this she hung her head, a holiday she meant to be fun had turned her sister into a boogey-mare, and it was her fault. She only now realized her follies and resigned to make it up. The room became desrted as she too left, but for entirely different reasons.

How dare her sister! Bring up something that could be important and then withholding it! She truthfully wasn't very suprised thought, even after her return she wasn't allowwed to control the moon. Celestia claimed it was the nobles not trusting her but she doubted that. What was there some society of nobles that gathered to discuss her return in details? She doubted that so much...

However her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into a rather shockingly white unicorn, holding a mirror in front of his face oogling what he thought was the face of perfection.

"Excusssssssssssse me madam!" He shouted, no doubt too busy enjoying his own looks to see who he was talking to. "But i am a prince and i doubt you're worth my time. But could you fetch me a sandwhich? I am rather hungry, and someone of my importance can't be hungry enough to be distracted from his duties now can he?

"You do know who you're talking to righ-" Luna was cutoff as the unicorn magick'd a zipper across her mouth.

"Hush now servant girl, fetch me my sandwhich and i shan't report you to Celestia for insubordination" He cockily stated. This only served to further enrage the princess. How dare he! If this foal would stop admiring himself for one moment he might see who he was talking to!

"Ahhhh...Blueblood i see you met my sister!" Exclaimed a familiar voice with fake joviality.

"sister..." inquired blueblood recognizing the voice as his aunt. "Siste-" he froze, realizing whom he had muted. Lowering his mirror he met two eyes filled with the rage of a seriously annoyed princess. "AUNTIE LUNA IM SO SORRY!" he screamed as he tried to regain some of the standing he had, as he had no doubt this wouldn't reflect well on him.

The zipper dissappated and the princess glared daggers are Blueblood. "i put thou under house arrest thou ungrateful whelp!" Declared Luna. 'And if any of mine guards see thee outside, they have orders to inprison thee!" Blueblood stared at the floor, but walked away with his tail between his legs. However he was stopped by a cloaked pony just outside the hall.

"you want revenge?" Asked the hooded equine as he skipped formalitied.

Blueblood smiled, "yes, of course!" The cloaked pony smiled and knew he now had the funds he needed to do what he needed to do. Theese two had some rather grim ideas for the future.  
>And they involved two certain mares...<p> 


	5. Dreams subchapter

Luna lay on a bed in her chamber, and gazed at the replaced items her sister had somehow managed to acquire. This was one of the few times they managed to spend together, the time where they switched shifts and each got some well deserved sleep.

Celestia had just finished tucking Luna in she she felt it, a cottony mass was being held against her mouth. Her eyes shot around, now alert to notice A white fetlock was holding it against her mouth, revealing a sobbing Celestia holding the pillow. Suddenly she started humming some sort of macabre Lullabye.

"You lay...silently before me...youre tears, they mean nothing too me..." She began, forcing the words out among choked sobs.  
>"I don't care enough for you to cry, goodbye. it was always you that i despised..." Luna began to lose conciousness. "Here's a lullabye to close youre eyes...goodbye..." her voice started shaking. "goodbye" she said once again, quiter as Luna felt the last dregs of energy leave her dying body. "goodbye..." Celestia chocked out in a whisper before her only flesh and blood collapsed, dead on her bed.<p>

Luna woke up with a start to fnd a white fetlock trying to calm her down, "it's okay little sister-" her sister began to say only to be thrown off as soon as she finished those words and thrust out the door.

Luna looked around her room, and noticed some of her belongings replaced, this sent a little jolt down her spine and she gulped once in fear. However the simpled act sent a small jolt of pain down her throat. She felt the offend area and found two marks on either side indicating some pressure was recently applied there...choking her...

needless to say this shocked her as only royals, people with very good reasons or a royal note were ever allowed in her room. But who had such a reason for this?  
>She knew she wasn't well liked but...to have an assassination attempt this early after her return? She didn't know what to do and ordered her guards to bar all entry to anybody, including her sister. No scratch that, ESPECIALLY her sister.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celestia stood outside Luna's door, NIghtmares? But Luna was purged or Nightmare Moon, so how? Suddenly she noticed a slim pony perched ontop of a nearby tower, hands held to her head as if she was probing something with magic. The Pony was a shadow but she could sense the figure turn to her and suddely smile.

No...Not...Could it be?

The pony sense her thoughts, smiled and whistled her trademark tune to indicate it really was her.

"Philistine..." Whispered Celestia as the figure leapt away quicker then any normal pony could follow. She knew this pony, a remarkable assassin based off the legends, but is she really after Luna? Celestia prayed to hey parents not...

Mini-chapter written because i knew if i didn't write i down i'd lose the idea. If you know which song that was ealrlier give yourself an e-cookie!

edit: switched this and the next chapter as I think it flows better.


	6. acquisitions

Luna hadn't slep for days, every night she awoke from a dream containing various ways for her to die, all of them being done by her older sister.  
>She was needless to say a wreck, she had deep bags under her eyes, she was all disheveled due to tossing and turning all night and she couldn't seem to keep her spirits up nor her eyes open. Unfortunately now was not the time to sleep.<p>

Unfortunately that was exactly what she was doing, and as her face fell into the the cool milk and cereal she was supposed to be eating. The cool liquid instantly awoke her and she jerked awake. Dripping small pieces of sugary cereal and milk on to the ornate table she and her sister ate breakfast at every morning.

Sitting at the head of the table her sister just stared sadly at her, she knew whose fault it was, but if she told her sister how she knew she probably wouldn't trust her... but if she fnds out later it wuld hurt more. Her sister was already walking a thin line when it came to loving and hating her. And she wouldn't dare risk another fallout again, her sister just got back and she did'nt want another seperation.

"sister...are you sleeping enough?"Asked Celestia, knowing the answer but wanting her sister to bring it forth rather then broach it herself. her sister just moodily stared at her before sighing

"yes...i haven't been sleeping well lately sister" Luna paused briefly, "But why do YOU care, for all i know when you brought up the subject you didn't want to talk about earlier was you telling me about this" Well it wasn't a totally off assumption. "SO you know what sister... stop trying to appease me, you sent me away for 1000 years and then want to love again? I don't buy it."

Luna then pushed in her chair and stomped off, leaving a small stream of milk that still dripped from her wet figure. Celestia knew she'd have to elaborate on some...things soon, but she just couldn't yet.

Celestia could truthfully say she would rather act as a princess then an older sister, this was much harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Returned

The enraged Lunar godess stood in her room, mane still sopping wet with milk and the anger in her head only growing. Suddenly she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in" huffed the princess, clearly not truly wanting company. In walked a petite unicorn mare with a lighter creamy coloring, she wore a gothic style maid outfit. Needless to say this mare stood out, but she must have a reason to be here.

"Why art thou here?" Asked Luna, slipping into the royal canterlot voice as she did when annoyed.

The mare giggled and replied, "I was sent here by your sister, she told me i was to become your more or less hoofmaiden" That would make sense seeing as she was wearing the approtiate attire, albiet with a rather gothic style and a dichromatic color scheme.

"we inquire, what ist thine name?" Asked Luna.

The mare once again giggled, and Luna sensed a pattern forming with that. "My name is Selene, pleased to meet you"

"well selene good to meet you, but there is nothing to do here today, so you can take leave"

The maid just shook her head and sighed, "Now i can't well do that now. How about we get to know eachother, i like to meet new people and i'd be honored to know you!" Know Luna, but...nobody every wanted that. Well except for Celestia but that was working out really well at the moment.

"fine, you go first"

"well... as i said my name is Selene, which ironically is another name for the moon. Really weird since i absolutely love stargazing, and since i lived in the country for awhile i got the best views of it. I've noticed the view has been getting better the past weeks, your work i take it?"

Luna blushed, this mare loved her work and admired it every night? She might've finally found a friend, but knowing her she'd mess it up, her last friend has abandoned her because she felt she wasn't good enough, either that or her transformation she thought bitterly. Would this mare abandon her too? The goddess surely hoped not.

"now im sorry if i say please don't talk too much about you're duties. To be honest i'd rather die then have to go through a court session." Luna smiled, this struck a chord, she wouldn't put up with it if not obligated by lineage.

However her smile faltered when the mare suddenly stood up and told her, "Sorry hun' but i got to go, how about you take your turn next time? I'll look foward to it"

She smiled, "i'd love that" The maid returned the smile before leaving. A scant second or two after she left a small knock was heard on the door as Celestia walked in. "Sister we need to talk." her sister began.

"You remember that pompous arrogent prince blueblood?"

Luna smirked, she remembered him, he was the subject of her pranks quite a few times, he couldn't even complain due to the heirarchy that Luna and Celestia held over everybody, sometimes it just felt good to flaunt power. Celestia, however. noticed this smirk and shook her head. "Yes, Yes, i've heard of the pranks you've pulled on him, but i'm afraid he'll send somebody to spy on us. He isn't the type to be above it Luna, in fact he might even send somebody to do worse. Which is why i've appointed you a whole new staff, all with the highest reccomendtions available to anypony. I see you've met the maid i sent to help you clean and organize too."

Luna felt a small bout of gratitude, "thank you sister, we hit it off rather well with that maid, interestingly she left moment before you did."

"Yes i saw her leaving you know, and it's good you two hit it off rather well. Did you notice her strange outfit choice?"

Luna giggled, dang now even she was doing it! "yes, strange she wore a raher gothic style of clothing instead of the regular clothes isn't it" For some reason Celestia frowned.

"yes...her...gothic outfic was very strange alright..." Celestia muttered, metaphorical gears clanking in her head to connect some unseen dots as she began to walk out.

Closing the door behind her Luna was left alone, deciding to take a day off, becuse she's royalty whose going to able to yell at her besides Celestia? Laying down on the splendid bed her sister had had custom ordered for her in a rather failed attempt to regain a friendship. This bed was comfortable enough to almost excuse 100 years on the moon, only 900 left celestia, she thought wyrly. He head hit the pillow and almost instantaneously she fell asleep.

As she slunk into slumber she had the first restfull sleep in days, strangely, as she ran through good memories in dreams there always seemed to be a moon guiding the princess. It's cold face staring down with a mask she could not interpret, was it anger, sadness of any other emotion? She knew not. But it was a vigilant light in guiding Luna in the dreams, holding much more of a grip on the patron of it then she could imagine.


	7. marionette

Darkness, all i can see is this blasted darnkess. There isn't even enough light here to see my hoof in front of my face, and it so cold. If i breathe out and squint my eyes just right i can barely make out the vaporous breath as i shiver in the cold dark pit of torture. "Wh-wh-why am i h-here" i stutter out between my shaking teeth. It's been like this for the past few days, or is it months? I don't even know anymore, all around me I just see darkness and the rough terrain under my feet, I know where I am. I've always known, since the moment I've gotten here, I'm in the moon.

Why was i sent here...why?

Why don't you love me anymore sister? I just wanted to be loved like you!

"Another day another dream" whispered the mare on the roof, glancing into Luna's bedroom from an opposing rooftop. The form was barely visible and only those who looked up, which in truth almost nopony ever did, would see her. She knew her employer wanted results soon but she could wait...

Shifting her perspective she glanced at the horizon where it was mere moments before the sun made it's grand entrance. As the sun finally started to rise the mare was gone, a faint cloud of smog revealing her hasty escape.

However across the way in the bedroom of a certain Princess all was not well. She awoke from another nightmare. They seemed to somehow be getting worse with each passing week... And it all began with the dream of her sister smothering her, while singng a rather haunting lullabye.

"No, must not think of that" she berated herself. She knew if she allowed the nightmares into even her waking hours, she would no longer be able to claim the few dregs of sleep she could manage each night. And it thoroughly showed, the once proud mares majestic midnight coat was unkempt and loose hairs were standing up everywhere. Her eyes had severly dark bags under them, and her once majestic mane went from a nice shade of teal, to a dirty blueish mockery of it's former glory. Yes, she might look a mess on the outside, but nopony saw what she looked like on the inside, and for that she was thankful.

As she wandered over to her vanity to dress she heard a few quick raps on her door, she smiled, thinking that one of her favorite, if she was being honest only, people to talk to. And her wager was correct as in strode her new maid. over the past few weeks she and Selene had shared a lot with eachother, beauty tips, hurts, troubles and much more. She felt as thought she truly had a confidant in this younger mare.

"Hello Selene" Luna called as she started a daily war with her hair and a comb.

"Hello!" Replied Selene in an oddly singsng voice. Luna liked that about her, she seemed to take joy in every little thing around her, she once saw her whistle a tune so beautifully a flock of birds flew down and nested on her back until she ender her seranade.

"what do you have planned today?" Asked the regal mare, always trusting selene to find a good way to spend their time.

"oh I have some thing planned as a suprise later" She smirked in a mischeiveous way, "you'll have to wait to find out what they are though!" She giggled in her trademark way. Strangely even after weeks of knowing her that still annoyed Luna to no end.

"ok well i've got to go and have breakfast with..." Lunas face fell "Celly..." the dread practically oozed off the mare as she walked off to the daily meal. Leaving a rather excited Selened to her own devices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Returned

Breakfast was no more straned today then it was any other day, Celestia never found a good topic to discuss without annoying her sister, Luna had nothing to say to her. They ate in relative silence until the Lunar regent started choking on her morning tea. Rushing to her sisters aid she gave her quick once over with magic, revealing faint hint of neurotoxin in her system.  
>Alarmed the elder purged the toxin and started to speak.<p>

"Luna, I-"

"Hush your mouth witch! We know it was thou who hast poisined our drink!" Shouted the younger, in her rage not noticing the change into the royal voice, "We know that thou ist somehow responsible as we refuse to dine with thou any longe, hencforth we declare we shall stay in our own room to eat!" The mare declared before stalking off.

As Celestia stood there she noticed a small flask on the ground, hidden near a flowpot containing a rather vibrant flower selection, as she levitated it over to her she noticed the marking.

"Philistine is always there, you silly mare" The label tauntingly said. A small crunch was heard as the glass shattered in her hoof, philistine would pay...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Returned

"Selene are you there?" Asked Luna, walking into her room, only to be greeted with a short reply confirming the prescence of her trusted friend. As she revealed what had happened Selene first went from shock, then to outrage.

"Who does she think she is? She tells you she loves you, and a few weeks later tried to poisin you? I mean for your sake she won't even let you have you rightful powers back! You SLEEP through your own time like all the ponies who don't realize how beautiful the night is. Mind you thats a lot less the it was years ago, i've been to clubs dedicated to staying up all night and njoying it. But that bitch just doesen't get it does she?" Ranted Selene

Scarilly enough, Luna agreed, she decided that soon she would find a way to reclaim her throne, and if not peacefully, she might use force.

As she told her idea to Selene she smiled, it was good that her friend was beggining to believe how important she was in the huge game of chess known as politics.

Meanwhile the Golden hooves of the elder walked down a hall in the castle alone. She realized now what she had to do, her sister needed her place back, but she needed to give it to her in a way that didn't feel like charity to her, wich would likely affront her pride even more.

As theese three though nopony noticed the two shadowy figures listening in on their conversation going on in the luna princesses room, both smirked as the pieces fell into place. Inside the castle walls a mare called philistine was beaming with joy on the inside, it was so easy to manipulate everbody in canterlot...

~~ AN~~

A new chapter, i plan to have the whol philistine thing resolved soon, wihtin 2 maybe at moost 3 chapters?

Also, ya gotta love/hate me for making siblings fight, dontcha wish you could punch me through the internet?


	8. captive audience

Celestia knew what she had to do... She had ignored her sister too long and stood up on the throne without her. Granted her life had been hectic since Luna's return, what with the detah threats and the constant cries of "burn the witch!" from some of the less subtle people she heard voicing their opinions...

But Luna was Family, she deserved better, she even now wasn't allowed to move the moon. Not because Celestia didn't trust her...never again could she make that mistake, she though sadly.

No, she kept the moon from her sister because she didn't think she was strong enough to handle it, she had just returned from an excruciating 1000 years in utter loneliness. The only friend she even had at this moment was that maid of hers, Selene was her name?

They had hit it off rather well...maybe too well.

Celestia stopped in the middle of the hallway, mind so active you could almost see an icorporeal trail of steam out of the mare's ears. Yes, thats a strange mare alright... she thought sourly...

She shrugged the feeling off howeverr and started trotting to her sister's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ returned

Luna's room was occupied by two mares at the time, the Goddess of the moon an Selene.

"Deae Lunae..." whispered Selene as she stared at her depressed friend. All she seemed to do was mope all day. She needed her power back, But equestria didn't need her it seemed.

Luna hadn't appeared to have heard Selene however as she kept staring straight ahead, out onto the gently fading sunset as the beautific day fell into death throes, releasing the most startingly amazing colors one could find on this earth. But perhaps that was also what made Luna's nights so special. The word otherworldly could truly apply to the beauty of the stars, for they were not made of to be easilly viewed by anybody.

Nay, they were a special set of beauties for only those with enough brain to look toward the sky and ponder. To gaze into the unknown and know that whatever happens one thing is constant, that said pony had a place in this life.

Selene's was a complicated one...

But a job was a job... she thought as she crept closer to her friend.

Luna sensed her friend walking closer to her and expected it was for them to sit together. Until she felt a damp rag around her muzzle... chloroform!  
>Luna's thoughts went hazy as the drug did it's work, the world around her growing dim and fuzzy as she fainted.<p>

Selene's job was done, pulling off her outfit the enchantments surrounding it came off as well. And Selene real mark was revealed. A rather macabre picture of a ornate butterfly knife, blade still damp. Her specialty was wetwork, and she knew this was just another mission, one from a really rich pony at that!

But she felt...dirty doing this, she was her friend after all... But bits pay for her food and she needed the money so...

it was with a heavy heart that the pony formerly known as Selene hefted the drugged princess into a bag. Now however she needed to forge herself anew, and become Philistine, her one true calling.

hefting the bag over her shoulder and into a laundry cart she had placed out of the way for a quick escape she strode out the door, her plan slowly creeping towards perfection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ returned

When no response was heard the Solar Alicorn knocked again, still no response. And it was time to raise the moon too! She wanted luna to do it today... She knew it would mean a lot to her sister, but she was nowhere to be found.

Steeling herself for an impending royal shout she busted in the door, her frame proving to be a worthwhile battering ram. As she recovered from the quick scrapes she got from he act she took in the room. her sister was never one for being orderly but this was disasterous, and there was a cloth smelling vaguely of chloroform laying on the rug in fron of the balcony, still damp with the liquid.

Chills settled into the Princesses body as she realized what happened. Could Selene be Philistine?

No...oh...oh god...no...she can't be! No way! But gazing around for evidence that the maid was still around proved fruitless. The room was scattered only with the remains of various notes and such Luna had written. She looked closer at one that lay on Luna's bed, noticing it was not written by Luna but rather by her maid...

"I've taken Luna you silly silly mare, don't worry she'll soon be out of your hair!  
>I've taken her captive and away from you! Too bad you never gave her her due! Maybe if you had she wouldn't've been my friend, and maybe then shed've avoided the lions den!<br>Hugs and kisses from you friend Philistine!"

The letter mockingly said. However a few seconds after the letter was read the first splash of salty tears fell down, making the hoofwriting illegible and runny.

"Oh...Oh sister! What have i done!" Screeched the Solar mare as she broke down into gret wreching sobs on the floor.

Meanwhile over in a secluded area of the world the Lunar mare awoke. only to find her body restrained by ropes and her magic restricted by a Loop of wrought silver around her horn. The room she awoke in was quite dark, and smelled strongly of disinfectant and the copper smell of blood.

She heard a faint scraping sound as if something was being drug across a stone, and she saw from the corner of the room a few sparks falling from what she guessed was a whetstone.  
>It certainly would explain the scraping and the sparks.<p>

As she shifted her weight around the old creaky chair she was strapped to made a small squeal of protest, and the sound stopped. She heard a slow clopping of hooves as the pony behind the sound drew closer.

It was Selene!

"Oh thank god selene i was worried for a minute! I mean c'mon anybody would be if they woke up like this, and the whetstone didn't help matters! Ooh good! i see you have a knife, can you cut me loose then?" Luna rapidly said, still a tiny bit nervous as to why she was here.

The talking stopped howeve as "selene" raised her throat with a hoof and presser the knife against the taunt skin, drawling a thin trail of blood down the goddesses neck.

"I never was on your side!" Sneered Selene. "And my name is philistine!" She screamed, pressing the dagger foward a little, eliciting another crimson trail.

That shut Luna up, if only for a moment.

"But why do you want me dead...?" Asked Luna

Philistine sneered at this. "Don't take it personally you're below my contempt, a traitor who betrayed her sister and almost killed everpony? PShhhh, you are worthless! Plus i'm being payed handsomely, we can't all whore the governments money over fine dinners can we?" Asked the deranged mare harshly.

"But don't worry, im giving you a sporting chance! I gave your sister a small hint to where you are, but she won't come. She hates you, took away your power, and more or less hid you from the public eye! So yes, you have a chance, but the death wait for nopony, i give her two days to find you. Staring now, she clopped her whooves and a light lit up in thje corner with the whetstone, revealing a clock counting down from two days.

Tick tock goes the clock, those words haunted the Soolar princess as they repeated in her head.

"Tick Tock goes the clock" said Blueblood in his abode, watching the countdown.

"Tick tock goes the clock" agreed the pony next to him, his dagger like teeth set into a grin. "May the odds forever be in your favor... Luna!"

~~~~~~~~

And this arc or whatever you call it is starting to climax, if you guys are still following this i guess expect an update within the week, i'll try to make it a bit longer of a chapter.

Till then adieu~


	9. a Grimm fate

The room was silent, the darkness seeming to suck what little life remained in the two occupants. But that didn't stop one of them from smiling, finally she could make good on her contract.

How many bits was it again... one hunder thousand, Two hundred thousand maybe?

Regardless she knew she would make the most out of the delicious payday. But the real pleasure for her wasn't the money. She had a pride in her job,  
>She worked for whoever paid the most, yes thats true. But she also made sure she did her damn best job executing it.<p>

It hadn't been very hard actually, in fact this one seemed pretty easy... She had murdered the maid and took her place right as she walked in the door almost.  
>She smiled at the memory, some people have the best expressions as they die.<p>

Ugh she needed to stop with the tangents when she spoke, they got annoying. Anyways she had indeed found this job disturbingly easy. I mean she kills a maid and instantly gets a straight shot to Luna? What are the odds?

She didn't know, but it reeked of something sour.

Actually speaking of sour, Celestia has become way too active in finding her sister, but she obvously couldn't let her captive find out. The last thing her prisoner needed if she was to remain restrained was hope. The short of it was there was no hope to be had. Her orders were simple, execute Luna after a quick game of cat and mouse, and if Celestia *DID* by some miracle find them she was to execute Luna before she died.

As she though of Luna unbidden memories rose to the surface. Her and Luna by the pool relaxing, pranking Celestia, laughing and eating together...no! No,no,no!  
>She doesen't need this! The last thing she needed was to get attached to the target. But strangely enough she had bonded, this made the job so much harder.<p>

She sighed, and at the sound two ears perked up across the room.

"s-selene?" asked the captive mare.

philisitne didn't answer, she knew she easilly could've but she felt that it would only complicate this whole thing. With any luck maybe her sister would find her and escape with her while she ran away to try again?

probably not, this would end one of three ways, either with Luna and her deaths, Luna's death, or both the princesses deaths. And given their royal blood gave them the power to move the bloody sun and moon everyday chances are she would die. Oh well, what did she have to live for? Every assasin's life is good while it lasts, make some quick cash, live in excess, and die. A neat little three point plan that plotted an assassin's whole life.

At least she could make sure Luna's death was quick...chance are her's wouldn't be.

~~~~~~~~~ Returned

In the secret catacombs another meetin had been called. Every person there felt a bit unsettled, not only was their participation and appearance "needed", which never boded well. They all knew what it was about.

The missing princess.

Everbody their had a different emotion, wether it be grimms obvious excitedment to see somebody went through with his idea, cifer's usual apathetic stare, or their assemblors barely contained anger at somebody here betraying his, or her, wishes.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UNTIL WE COULD AGREE BEFORE WE ACT LIKE THIS!" shouted the pony at the head of the table.

Everypony stared, not only did she use a voice almost as loud as the royal canterlot voice, which they knew was just some sort of spell, usually reserved for the matriarchs and somtimes their servants, but he/she/it seemed way too livid. They all collectively gulped, this would not end well. Last time they saw it this livid was when discord broke free. And that didn't end well either.

The room grew quiet, everybody speculating on what had happened and where their lLunar princess was.

Suddenly everpony jumped as Grimm made a small snort of derision."I personally applaud said person, i suggested this idea, it's damn good to see one of you gutless basterds chose to act on it. Who was it, i really need to high hoof this mofo!" Shouted Grimm, with a rather loud barking laugh.

Suddenly across from him another member threw up their hood, reveaing the mayor from the Phillydelphia area. "yes, but none of us would ACT on it!"

Grimm for some reason found this hillilarious, his raucous laughter resounding through the room, amplified by the acoustics of the area. "You think i did this, please I am many, many things. I've spied, stolen, and assassinated for Celestia. Why would i kill her sister?"

The room was quiet then, why would he? He was pretty much the second closest to Celestia after her sister and her student. He knew every detail about her life it seemed. "because of jealousy"

Everpony turned to see who spoke, quite suprised to see Cifer standing up. "You turned quite angry since Luna returned, and i think it's jealousy. You were her favorite, her student was beneath your attention. She was a mere filly, nowhere near enough to honestly threaten your position until she grew. And i've checked your records, you bough chloroform two weeks ago. To be specific 2 gallons, i see two gallons on your note about deivering it to the hospital as an anesthetic. But i asked, they got about one and a half gallons."

Grimm snorted again, "this prove nothing, i want you to honestly give me proof i did it!"

Cifer stared blankly ahead, before clapping his hands twice, smiling slightly as in walked a rather bruised blueblood. grimm noticeablly paled. "I heard he had a falling out with Luna, and sure enough after a search warrent, arn't positions of power so much fun, we found him with a contractsigned to... "philistine" for the sum of two hunderd thousand bits. I researched the name using some...contacts. She is a notoriously famous assassin know for the murders of several gang members, usually in the employ of some politician who wants a quick popularity boost."

Grimm paled once more, his already pale coat becoming a shadow of his old shade. "This-this is slander! I've done no such thing! Surely blueblood lied when he said he was working with me, i-"

Cifer held up his hand, "he didn't say he was working with you, why would your mind instantly jump to the fact that he 'talked'"? And the trap had closed. Everpony there stared in shock at Grimm. Now the insane pony threw back his head and let loose with his loudest laugh yet. " Fine checkmate! But as long as that whore is dead i can sleep happily! Blueblood was an accomplice yes, but only because i didn't want any paper trails coming back to me." he sighed, deflating a little, "Oh well". he paused for a moment, before standing up.

They all knew Grimm would be arrested now, or so they thought, with one final smile he threw down a piece of paper and a smoke pellet, both which he had on hand in case this "job" went south. All the assembled could only gasp as the smoke filled the room. When the noxious black cloud dissappated everbody there could only look around with watery eyes, trying to figure out what the buck just went had dissappeared it seemed, no trace of him remained except the read;

"Im far from done, tell mommy Celestia I'll just have to kick up my efforts, watch your back, "leader". I know who you are, and i will not withhold this information.  
>Good luck finding Philistine! You'll need it"<p>

Love ~ Grimm

Well she can't say this went better then expected, he was pretty much an espionage expert. After everbody else had shuffled out only cifer and the director remained. Whom both lowered their own hoods as soon as she sealed the doors until next meeting.

"get everbody to work on finding Philistine, I'm going to hunt Luna's room again to find any more clues." Cifer nodded once. "just be careful ma'am we can't afford to lose too many assets during this hunt.

She just smiled, "Yes but when somebody very important to everbody goes missing isn't it important to find them? Besides, i have more reason to find her then anybody else..."

Yeah sorry i copped out and did another little intermission, oh well grimm's dissappeared and Philistine has to be found. Lets see how well i pull this off eh?

And *IF* you don't see me for awhile blame steam.

~adeiu


	10. clues and disguises

Alone in a small dank cave in a remote part of equestria two mares sat staring at eachother, one's face a pure portrait of rage with a good measure of fear, barely veiled.  
>The other having a sarcasic smile, staring at the former as though she was a delicious morsel to be devoured at her leisure. And why not? She was stuck here, she couldn't escape, and her big sister most likely wouldn't find her, so why worry?<p>

The tension between theese two was palpable as the seconds strected into minutes, into hours. neither making a move as if they were trapped in a mental game of chess. A quick check here, a quick retaliotion there, but inevitably a pointless game of no outcome. Neither knew what to do at this juncture, one had two days t whittle away as she pleased,  
>waiting for the time t come where her knife could gorge itself on the delicious rubies flowing through the others veins. The other waiting for a miracle.<p>

Deciding to break the tension, and see her subject sqirm a little the capturer turned on a radio she had brought with her to keep track of the search for the missing godess.

"Celestia reports that little to no progress has been made outside of a mysterious note found on her sister's bed. She is currently using it to continue the search. We shall update this report as ews comes, but for now please enjoy this music." The voice on the radio droned monotolously, before switching to a song by a band about droawning people in water.

It was rather ironic really, the cave was damp, dank, and unpleasent, and in a matter of two days somebody was going to be floating in the pools of water dripping off the cieling.  
>She was rather intrigued by this rather macabre though, what if she was killed here? Who would mourn for her, she doubted the one in fornt of her, no, she kidnapped her for a job.<br>Albeit a rather... handsomely rewarding one, but if she didn't survive nopony wuld miss her, nopony would miss selene the hoofmaiden.

Wait, why did she care? It's not as if she ever needed companionship before, a lonely life living on the streets learning to brawl tends to drive compassion out of somepony, but she felt oddly stuck to the idea that if she died here, so did her legacy and name. Would anypony remember her true name, or the small filly who once stabbed somepony related to her for a quick buck?

Probably not, after all she was the philistine, she had destroyed so many priceless things over the years she deserved the title. And if there is one pony that history frowns upon most, it's the heathen that destroys knowledge for no good reason.

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celestia was out of leads, her sister was kidnapped with only a small note containing no information besides a rather taunting little poem.

"In a cave dark and deep lies the one you do seek maybe if you play nice luck will favor you with his dice. Take a roll and follow my lead a trail of clues you should heed"

Dice...games...what the hell was this bitch on? This was supposed to be a game of wits, but no sane criminal leaves a riddle at the scene of the crime to lead the "hero" to his plan. But then again "sane" is the operative word. Well she guessed dice and games could be a reference to gambling, oooh but Equestria had so many gambling dens! And a trail of notes, seriously just how stupid do you have to be to leave a note for an all-powefull godess to find? She must be extremly cocky to think she could outsmart a living diety.

Thinking more on it she remembered a gambling house in canterlot called "the dragons cave", maybe her clue was there? But a princess does not simply walk into a shady establishment! But a rugged street pony could...

"GUARDS! bring me the royal hair dye and the make-up kit!" She smiled slightly to herself, it was shaping up to be just like one of her old nights on the town. Except for the whole sister in mortal peril thing...

But jusgt because her sister was in danger didn't mean she couldn't have a but of fun while looking for her did it?

...probably not...mental note; buy Luna a big "im sorry cake".

She banished these thoughts as she heard a small rumble, as if a gaping maw had split open the earth and was eating the mountain, jostling the contents of Celestia's room and making all her framed portraits of herself (what she can't be just a little bit vain?) and the various expensive vases and such across the room.

However the source of the noise soon revealed itself to be not a earthquake, but a huge vanity made of the finest wood and inlaid with intricate filigree, truly this was fit for royalty! On it sat variious dyes to color her beatiful coat and color she chose.

"OOOOh guards~ Assist me with my makeup wuld you?"

The guards could only stare, all of them on duty at the moment being male, what did they know about makeup! But you don't deny a princess so they sat in for the worst hour of their lives.

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence was, per usual, the ruling king of the hideout. The captive had stopped struggling about 10 minutes after she had first arrived, and fell silent about two hours ago.

"you know hun you could talk to me" asserted Philistine.

The mare in question just stared at her, probably thinking her to be insane. "Oh relax! I've passed all my sanity tests and i can assure you i'm quite sane!" she grumbled. While her captive just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"who do you work for?" Well that was a nice bit of progress, she spoke some words! Lovely, lovely, lovely!

"well hun i work for nopony, and i hold allegiance to nopony!" She quickly said, not wanting this potential conversation to end, it got so boring when she was forced to wait until she could execute the captives. But i guess he always did have a rather dramatic showoffish attitude... sighed philistne inwardly.

"Then what motivates you?" Asked the prisoner. Well this just got interesting...

"Girl theres only one thing that can drive people to do anything. Money! I've never had much of it, and this job pays well. It also helps i got this cutie mark after stabbing my dear old mom at the age of five! Didn't evven feel it the poor gal, too drunk off her own nightly festvities."

Luna looked simultaneously repulsed and intrigued. "But why would you do that!"

Ohh this really just got interesting. "i was bored, somepony bet me fifty bits i wouldn't, he turned into a real regular client i'll tell you." She chuckled softly. "Yea we go waaaay back, he offered me fifty bits to kill my dear sweet mother, i did. one hundred to kill the cheif of police, done and done, i recall he had a rather nice coat. In fact i still have it in the back if you' like to see it! Blood stains took a long time to wash out but it really is a nice coat regardless!"

Her captive looked repulsed. "But why would you do any of that! You could've done so much more with you're life!"

Philistine let loose a cackle of pure insanity. "well i guess it's because i find money to be a better companion then people, it'll never betray you, unlike me, it will never intentionally leave you or cheat on you.  
>Nor will it do any other sins equnanity can do. Money is the root of evil they say? well man is evil, and since you can buy anyone off with money does that make money the root of ponanity? I think so, see i was offered so much to do this, and i took it. Damn good pay day too!"<p>

Luna's eyes flicked across the room, she knew this pony could be good! But where was the inner kindness she saw?

She didn't know how this would end, but all she knew was by the end of the week, somebodies body would litter the floor with it's essence.

She looked up when she heard the tell tale clops of a pony walking away, philistine slid a key-card through a slot near the door in the cave and walked through, leaving the Moon princess alone.

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden away in a secret chamber the employer watched over this game, he knew he had celestia, she didn't know where he had fled to and philistine was doing as she was hired to do. Speaking of her she had just arrived to give an update, she didn't know he had cameras in the room so this was a pointless gesture, but he allowed them to continue.

After all a good show of submission boosts his mood usually and gods knew he needed it during a tense time like this.

"She's still trying to convince me to let her go" She started to speak, monotonously, her mind clearly not into what she was saying. "and she thinks i can be turned to her side"

Well this wasn't exactly new, he knew that this usually happened but he had a backup to eliminate her just in case. And if need be the ace in the hole could kill him too. But a good assassin never leaves a body behind, and among the assassins, he was king. He smiled as she delivered the rest of her report, this game was won, and even if he died in the process, so would Luna!

A/N

Yay i finally got off my ass and did this! Hopefully anybody that reads this like it, and if not i guess i can't please everbody.

Feedback is appreciated, don't be a jerk, and DFTBA everybody!


	11. barred information

Celestia stood outside the gambling den, mentally preparing herself for the debauchery that was undoubtedly going on inside. Checking her disguised pink fur, and altered cutie mark walked in bravely.

Inside the bar was very crowded, and the shadows on the walls danced as the slowly flickering lights on the cieling swiveled, no doubt due to lack of proper care. At every table sat a pony, some alone probably looking for a "nice" girl, others already sitting with friends or dates. Most of the ponies in here were drinking some awful swill that they passed off as beer, just looking at the closest mug she could see it was both barely cleaned by ANY standerds, and had various scraps of kitchen waste floating in it.

Celestia swallowed her pride, and the thoughts of how many showers she would need after coming here and walked up to the dirty bartender. The stallion was a failry normal stallions outwardly, a bit dirty though as was pretty much expected given his job.

"What will ye 'ave miss-?" he trailed off, expecting a name.

"uhm...i-i'm sunny..." She muttered, disgusted by the awful yellow color of his teeth and the various holes riddle in them.

This just made the barkeep smile even more, showing even more grotesque butter colored teeth. "And what will ye 'ave sunny?"

She paused, in truth she wanted none of this awfull swill, she swore she saw a hoof clipping and some fur in one of the mugs she passed on her way here!"Got any water?" "sunny" asked in a subdued tone.

The barkeep went silent for a moment, before bursting out into raoucous laugh, making Celestia blush at what she had though was a decent question worth of respect respect...  
>she was in a seedy bar in the back alleyways of canterlot! What respect was there here? she berated herself.<p>

The barkeep eventually stopped laughing as it lost humor for him. "Ah... a girl like you thinkin' she can best my "water". Ahhh...tell you what, if you can drink my "water"  
>i'll give you a favor, i warn ye though, hardly anybody finished 'er!"<p>

Celestia paused, well he could probably tell her if he knew where philistine was... but she didn't want to ruin the royal colon... but her sister was in trouble! But the royal colon...

"I'll do it!" she proclaimed.A hush fell over the whole joint as they all hear her take the "water challenge"

Ol' butter teeth behind the bar just smiled as he slinked into the shadow to prepare the drink. She was suddenly aware of the mob gathered around her. She blinked, disconcerted as to why the patrons had decided she was so interesting all the sudden. "Uhmmm..."

"So you're taking the "water" challenge, are you?"

"Well, yes. But why does everbody keep saying the word "water" strangely? What can he possibly do to water to make it this bad?" Celestia asked.

The crowd just laughed as butter teeth came out of the back rooms carrying an enermous mug, filled to the brim with an opaque murky mug. She could not tell what was in it but it had a faint white tinge to it that somehow concerned Celestia more then anything else in the entire bar had.

"'ere my "water", te rule are t'at ye 'ave to finish it wit'in 5 minutes, and you can't throw any of it up for a minute after finishing. Bon appetit madam!" He squealed with delight as he looked at Celestia with a very patronizing look.

She gulped and picked up the mug, taking a cautionary sniff, it smelled like something you would find in the sewers below a public outhouse after it was used by an elephant. She started to have second thoughts right before a mental image of her sister in a small chained room came to her mind.

Swallowing what pride she had left after coming here she gulped down some of the concocton, on the gulp alone she tasted what she imagined was 20 years of collective bar muck, and what very possibly could be rotton fly meat based off the taste. She gasped for air as she finished just the first try of many to drink this foul, odorous liquid. Small globules of the substance sliding off her chin as she sat there panting. Suddenly she noticed the lack of conversation, surely this wasn't that interesting...was it?

Well, that said a lot of the poorer classes she guessed. Steeling herself for another sip she hefted the mug up to her lips, this time she tasted some hair, some small hoof clippings, and some things she hadn't tasted since her back alley days. Why was this place even still open! She looked down at her mug, it was still one third full, oh god somebody upstairs hated her...

She readied herself for the final chug, she trepidantly lifted the mug up to her muzzle and began to drink it, nothing new was in this round as far as she could tell, but she didn't want to speculate about what could be in here either.

The whole room waited with baited breath to see if she would throw up, the anticaption was steadilly rising as they counted to a minute in one disharmonous chorus. Each second brought a slowly rising wave of bile up her through another centimeter. "..55..." Almost! "...56..." Oh no it was almost at the top! "...58..." Two more second come on! wait...did they miss '57'? "...60..."

The whole room stood in an omnipresent silent standstill, none believing a giril such as this beat the challenge. However as soon as the clock reached a minute and a second Celestia ran from the room, a mixture of vomit and "water" trailing down her muzzle.

Celestia returned a couple minutes later, pale as a sheet and shakilly standing. "I-I'm done..."

Butter teeth just smiled at her and asked 'what do ye want to know?"

Celestia managed a small half smile, "do you know where philistine is?"

the bar went silent at the mention of that mare. The barkeep stood on shaky legs as the name was uttered. "wh-wh-what d-d'ya want that devil bitch for!" He asked. The crowd around her parroted the question as they waited for an answer.

Celestia stood there for a moment, before lowering her head and saying "She stole someone of great value to me... and i won't let her keep her..." She replied with just enough menace to make sure nobody would interfere with her search.

"RIGHT HERE HUN!" shouted a voice from the rafters as soon as the statement was out there. Celestia looked up as a blast of magic hit her and a bright glow enveloped her.

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna awoke to the rattle of chains and hoof clops as Philistine returned. She was vigorously scubbing her teeth with a toothbrush she had obtained somewhere and carrying...no...couldn't be...

"I found her lurking upstairs" The assassin claimed as she noticed her captive's inquisitive glance. "And she had ordered the most horrid drink you could ever imagine. Trust me, never ask for water at a bar..." Philistine trailed off as she chained Celestia up next to luna and sat down on a chair to sulk to ruination of her gums.

Luna glanced at her sister, her regularly alabaster white coat was dyed pink and had what looked to be the collective grease of two bars, an alleyway, and a few caves caked into it,if they ever got out of here she had a good feeling her sister would spend the months after scrubbing herself clean with purified water blessed by the pope himself. That thought almost made her chuckle. Before the gravity of the situation led her to be quiet.

The room stayed in a rather morose silece until the second captive started to stir. And when her eyes finally opened she looked around at her surroundings, from the dripping stalactites, to the puddles of water littering the cave. "Oh my god it's everywhere! She shouted, thinking it to be the foul concotion upstairs.

"yeah yeah in the cave, i know" Replied Philistine, clearly annoyed at the prissy atitude her second captive had so far displayed.

"Where's my sister you monster!" Asked Celestia, completely missing the blue princess chained up next to her due to the slight stupor she was still in. Only noticing her when she released a rather annoyed 'he-hem'.

"Luna!"Celestia shouted with pure joy as she noticed her younger sibling.

"touching, very very touching! Almost brings a tear to my eye i tell you. Oh well i can make up for it, i know one way to make somebody weep" their capturer stated drawing out her knife, intending to make at least one of their bodies shed blood come just a few hours.

Both captives glanced at the knife with trepidation, they knew they were walking on a fine point now. Luna looked around quickly, trying to find a way out, before noticing her sister lacked the magic supressions ring she sported herself. "Sister you don't have a supression ring!"

Philistene realized her mistake, and rushed at the mares, intent on stabbing the white one at least into unconciousness. But seconds before connecting the alabaster mare dissappeared in a bright solar flash. When it dissapated philistine could not be seen. As for Celestia she stood in the middle of the cave looking for her opponent. walking around the water covered floor in search.

"I know you're there, give up and maybe i won't hang you for treason!"

A regular knife flying out from a corner of the room was her answer. "I don't need your absolution. I've lived off my job long enough!"

"But i know you must need somebody! You can't be a terribly bad pony if you at least gave me a chance to save Luna!"

Silence was her answer, did Philistine really care for Luna at all? No...couldn't be...

"If you give up maybe i can let you keep your job working for Luna! Maybe i can even make use of your talents if need be!" She shouted, grasping at straws.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" screamed the mare as she rushed foward and stabbed the solar goddess in her spine. But quickly gasped in horror as she burst into a swarm of flickering light motes. She spun around, trying to catch sight of her target. And as the solar mare appeared from a dark corner she bum rushed at her, trying to use her small lithe body to quikcly gain momentum for her knife to do some real damage. As she neared the alabastor mare she swung her knife with all the force she could, Celestia responded with a backflip which allowed her to connect her backhooves to Philistines jaw, giving the room a rather gut wrenching cracking noise.

As Celestia landed globs of blob were already coming from the mare's mouth, where she had undoubedtly broken something. She seemed to shirk the pain however and came in for round two, this time advancing slowly, careful not to let her rage consume her. As she got close she leapt in and delivered a quick scrape to celestia's shoulder, drawing a tiny river down her shoulder.

Philistine sensed a opening and threw a volley of knives, the target saw this coming however and directed them back towards philistine, whom ducked and weaved to avoid them. "Don't you dare use my weapons against me!" philistine screeched in butween her ducks and weaves. Unexpectedly two knives were throw at Luna's chains and the iron links snapped under the force.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Philistine as she noticed her captive breaking free. only to have her face meet a hoof as soon as her attention wavered, staggering her and dividng her attention. That was all Celestia needed.

She pressed her advantage, deliving blow after blow to philistine as she meekly tried to block. However she was too slow and a good deal of the blows still got in, bloodying her face as innumerable blows beat her. Eventually her form crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"Sister i won we can leave now-" She trailed off as she glanced around. Where was Luna?

"right here..."sister" came her sister's voice, and out from the shadows crawled her sister.

"wait...why the inflection on sister?" Celestia quipped muttered.

The midnight alicorn just laughed as ephemereal fire crawled across her features. "'tis a dream", spoke the not-Luna. "And i am in control!" Shouted the voice of philistine.

Celestia just shuddered, alone in the dark, cold chamber of dreams.

in the real world Philistine smiled, her plan worked well, one sibling was asleep and the other was captive nothing could ruin the moment!

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celestia gazed down at the Philistine, she had managed to override the spell about halfway through and turn it against the assassin. She picked up the mare with her magic and went downstairs.

A/N

Dun dun dun? So yeah this chapter is kind of disgusting but believe me i enjoyed the "water" scene. I'll probably be called a sick basterd for this one but eh whatever, theres a thin line between insanity and genious.  
>Loook foward to feedback, and hope ya'll enjoyed the inception-esque ending.<p>

Oh and quick note here, when Celestia said about somebody upstairs hating her? Yea, i didn't mean me if you're thinking i put in the bar section to torture her.

Adieu


	12. grims tales part 1

Celestia descended the slick stairs under the bar, floating the unconcious body of the assassin behind her, both descended into the black maw of the earth. Celestia had been walking for about an hour before the captive mare started shrugging off the folds of sleep.

"Huh..where am i..." SHe muttered groghilly, still not entirely come-to

"You are coming with me, i'll free my sister and figure out what to do with you... But i have to ask...why? Why capture my sister! It's not like she ever hurt you, in fact she welcomed you!"

Philistine sighed, oh great another hero trying to convince her he way of life was worthless. "Celestia, tell me, have you ever live off the streets?  
>While in the government people eat whatever they damn want everyday, regardless to you? I have!"<p>

Celestia pondered this, yes poverty was a real thing, nt very widespread but it existed. "That's just a background story, it doesen't give me much idea for why you do this..."

That elicited a barking cackle that echoed off the grimy walls of the tunnel, amplifying the insane noise. "No, maybe not. But i've got to live somehow Celestia, and Luna was a means to an end. Sure, she's an okay mare, but i need to live too!" She stopped, did she care for Luna? No... it was a lie, she never got too attached to her targets before now, so why would it happen now?

The other pony sensed this pause and pressed the attack. "Well if she's a nice enough mare and you made money from being a maid why stop? You could probably also help me stop poverty since you've lived through it. Maybe we can find your family and help them too..." She trailed off, hoping she had found a chink in her mental armor.

"My mother is dead... And I killed her" A reply in a monotonous, over practiced tone, whom was she convincing, me, or herself? Wondered Celestia. "Well surely you didn't mean to? Right?"

"I...I was payed to do it, try living destitute for a day. I knew my father would forgive me eventually, and 20 bits means the difference beteen life and death when your poor. And one less mouth to feed...I thought it was the right thing to do."

Oh, oh god, this poor mare. Why had she had to suffer like this. "Im so, so sorry! I can hel-"

"NO, NO YOU CANT! ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE EVERY DAY SAYING YOU'LL HELP! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS STABBING MY MOTHER FOR FOOD MONEY! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS CAUGH STEALING FOOD AND WAS NEARLY FLAYED BY A WHIP! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WASFOR MY LIFE IN A CITY THAT WANTED ME DEAD-" She came to a crashing halt, oh, oh dear.

"But i can help you now! Isn't any help at all better then no help?"

"No, you can't help, im bound to my employer by means nothing can break."

Celestia saw a light at the end of the tunnel, after a hour and a half walking they had found their destination. And Celestia wished they hadn't. All around the walls were various trophies from several assassinations, a pelt from a mayor here, a ear from bishop or governer there. The objects ever appeared well cared for, like a beloved collector had spent many an hour down here keeping them in formaldahyde. It disgusted her.

The room was lit by a few scattered torches, sowing just enough light to show a rather well crafted iron door. Celestia ran for it, trying to get out of the room. But as she barged though she almost wished she hadn't. In the next room she found her sister, as well as Grimm, wearing a fully customized leather barding inlaid with threading and dotted with iron studs. He smiled wolfishy as she entered, a dark glint in his eye.

"Ahhhh... Its the queen and my bitch. And i'm surprised at you! You want a full hour without backstabbing somebody you know! Has the baby finally gone soft?" He chuckled at his own dark joke.

"STOP IT!" roared the princess. "she's had a horrid life and you capatalize on it, trying to futher your own goals. how did you ever get a spot on the council?"

"Because you were too blinded by your sister to realize who you had chosen terribly with me. You chose me because it seemed like whenever you went with my ideas you've come out on top,  
>you know why that is? I've hired her to murder ever opponent you had, and she made it look 'accidental'. It helped i payed off the autopsy specialist so he'd turn them up as natural causes"<p>

Celestia paled, her rulership was based off lies and backstabs? No...no...her people loved her. Right? But, did they? They did bow whenever they saw her...was it because they were afraid that she'd hurt them if they didn't show respect. Nonsence, the only flaw in her years of ruling was...failing her sister. Oh, oh god...

Grimm knew the look on her face, despair, he had won. "No! Celestia your subjects love you!" Grimm snarled, and turned around quickly to see Luna trying to struggle free, "sister your universally adored! Everypony loves your day! Everybody loves you in general!" she stopped as she saw Grimm charge at her, preparing to knock her out. "SISTER I LOVE-" the room silenced with a sickening crack as Luna's head was jerked back sharply, the punch connecting and knocking her out cold. Time seemed to slow as her head slumped down and a thin trail of blood flowed from her muzzled, chances were she had a a broken muzzle.

Celestia exploded, her normally flowing mane stopped flowing and alit with solar fury, her skin, normally alabastor white, changed into a glowing orange furnace as flamed leaped and danced evilly around her. Her magenta eyes, usually full of mirth or serenity had a new emotion among them, rage.

Grimm's smile still had not faded, "Oh look Celestia has evolved into 'Nightmare Flare' +100 HP +200 power" He joked. Still not afraid of the solar regent. Quickly lighting his horn his body seemed to glide sideways in a fast jerky motion, his body slowly fading into aether as it glid. Celestia knew this ability, it was known as a fade step, one became virtually invisible after a quantum shift, allowing their atoms to quickly dissapate and reconfigure some distance away.

She quickly flicked her gaze across the room, stopping abruptly when his form phased onto her back. He sliced her back quickly with his knife, trying to score a few quick and easy hits. It only partially suceeded and she bucked him off before he scored too many a hit, he hit the cave wall hard; his breath leaving him in a sharp whoosh as he was knocked breathless. His compusure didn't take long to recover however, no doubt due to years of doing fighting like this, and he crouched into a jump; launching himself at his opponent.

Celestia pulled into existance a spear, her own personal spear she had comissioned to be made from a secret material that could potentially kill gods. She had it made for Nightmare Moon but since she wasn't coming back this would have to do. She was most likely rusty, not fighting since 1000 years ago,but she knew the cost of this fight and it would not end with her defeat. As Grimm thrust his dagger to cut her she batted it with the shaft of her spear, golden sparks shot off from the two weapons as they clashed, thrust, parry, slash, weave, thrust. The process went on for a time before Celestia knew she was tiring, she hadn't fought for a thousand years; being out of practice from giving up fighting after banishing her sister. As she tried one last time to cut Grimm he lazilly dodged the spear with contempt, as the weight of the attack pushed Celestia foward he managed to grasp the shaft and pulled it out of her hold, throwing it across the room. It landed in an unseen corner with a clang as she felt the cold kiss of metal at her skin; but not just any metal, the same material as her spear. He pressed it slightly foward, drawing a small trickle of red blood down her neck.

"You're finished, my pet over there shall kill Luna, i may kill you, or maybe keep you as a pet, and i'll rule equestria. Sounds good no? And even if i don't live forever i can still breed and teach my family my ways. Your rule is over, and now the world shall be a rather Grim place don't you think?"

Celestia bowed her head and clenched her eyes as he took a moment savoring his victory, she felt a faint splatter of liquid against her throat and the world fell to black.

The last thing she heard was a shout of, "!" from a rather familiar feminine voice.

A/N

Cliffhanger!I'll try to have second part out tommorow, and finish this, and how do you feel about alt endings? thery'll probably be one or two for this.

Also, you guys tell me, would you like Grimm's death to be brutal or should i make it tolerable? I'll probably delete this when part 2 is out so don't leave out input you got.

Till then.


	13. Grimm tales part 2

Celestia descended the slick stairs under the bar, floating the unconcious body of the assassin behind her, both descended into the black maw of the earth. Celestia had been walking for about an hour before the captive mare started shrugging off the folds of sleep.

"Huh..where am i..." SHe muttered groghilly, still not entirely come-to

"You are coming with me, i'll free my sister and figure out what to do with you... But i have to ask...why? Why capture my sister! It's not like she ever hurt you, in fact she welcomed you!"

Philistine sighed, oh great another hero trying to convince her he way of life was worthless. "Celestia, tell me, have you ever live off the streets?  
>While in the government people eat whatever they damn want everyday, regardless to you? I have!"<p>

Celestia pondered this, yes poverty was a real thing, nt very widespread but it existed. "That's just a background story, it doesen't give me much idea for why you do this..."

That elicited a barking cackle that echoed off the grimy walls of the tunnel, amplifying the insane noise. "No, maybe not. But i've got to live somehow Celestia, and Luna was a means to an end. Sure, she's an okay mare, but i need to live too!" She stopped, did she care for Luna? No... it was a lie, she never got too attached to her targets before now, so why would it happen now?

The other pony sensed this pause and pressed the attack. "Well if she's a nice enough mare and you made money from being a maid why stop? You could probably also help me stop poverty since you've lived through it. Maybe we can find your family and help them too..." She trailed off, hoping she had found a chink in her mental armor.

"My mother is dead... And I killed her" A reply in a monotonous, over practiced tone, whom was she convincing, me, or herself? Wondered Celestia. "Well surely you didn't mean to? Right?"

"I...I was payed to do it, try living destitute for a day. I knew my father would forgive me eventually, and 20 bits means the difference beteen life and death when your poor. And one less mouth to feed...I thought it was the right thing to do."

Oh, oh god, this poor mare. Why had she had to suffer like this. "Im so, so sorry! I can hel-"

"NO, NO YOU CANT! ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE EVERY DAY SAYING YOU'LL HELP! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS STABBING MY MOTHER FOR FOOD MONEY! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS CAUGH STEALING FOOD AND WAS NEARLY FLAYED BY A WHIP! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WASFOR MY LIFE IN A CITY THAT WANTED ME DEAD-" She came to a crashing halt, oh, oh dear.

"But i can help you now! Isn't any help at all better then no help?"

"No, you can't help, im bound to my employer by means nothing can break."

Celestia saw a light at the end of the tunnel, after a hour and a half walking they had found their destination. And Celestia wished they hadn't. All around the walls were various trophies from several assassinations, a pelt from a mayor here, a ear from bishop or governer there. The objects ever appeared well cared for, like a beloved collector had spent many an hour down here keeping them in formaldahyde. It disgusted her.

The room was lit by a few scattered torches, sowing just enough light to show a rather well crafted iron door. Celestia ran for it, trying to get out of the room. But as she barged though she almost wished she hadn't. In the next room she found her sister, as well as Grimm, wearing a fully customized leather barding inlaid with threading and dotted with iron studs. He smiled wolfishy as she entered, a dark glint in his eye.

"Ahhhh... Its the queen and my bitch. And i'm surprised at you! You want a full hour without backstabbing somebody you know! Has the baby finally gone soft?" He chuckled at his own dark joke.

"STOP IT!" roared the princess. "she's had a horrid life and you capatalize on it, trying to futher your own goals. how did you ever get a spot on the council?"

"Because you were too blinded by your sister to realize who you had chosen terribly with me. You chose me because it seemed like whenever you went with my ideas you've come out on top,  
>you know why that is? I've hired her to murder ever opponent you had, and she made it look 'accidental'. It helped i payed off the autopsy specialist so he'd turn them up as natural causes"<p>

Celestia paled, her rulership was based off lies and backstabs? No...no...her people loved her. Right? But, did they? They did bow whenever they saw her...was it because they were afraid that she'd hurt them if they didn't show respect. Nonsence, the only flaw in her years of ruling was...failing her sister. Oh, oh god...

Grimm knew the look on her face, despair, he had won. "No! Celestia your subjects love you!" Grimm snarled, and turned around quickly to see Luna trying to struggle free, "sister your universally adored! Everypony loves your day! Everybody loves you in general!" she stopped as she saw Grimm charge at her, preparing to knock her out. "SISTER I LOVE-" the room silenced with a sickening crack as Luna's head was jerked back sharply, the punch connecting and knocking her out cold. Time seemed to slow as her head slumped down and a thin trail of blood flowed from her muzzled, chances were she had a a broken muzzle.

Celestia exploded, her normally flowing mane stopped flowing and alit with solar fury, her skin, normally alabastor white, changed into a glowing orange furnace as flamed leaped and danced evilly around her. Her magenta eyes, usually full of mirth or serenity had a new emotion among them, rage.

Grimm's smile still had not faded, "Oh look Celestia has evolved into 'Nightmare Flare' +100 HP +200 power" He joked. Still not afraid of the solar regent. Quickly lighting his horn his body seemed to glide sideways in a fast jerky motion, his body slowly fading into aether as it glid. Celestia knew this ability, it was known as a fade step, one became virtually invisible after a quantum shift, allowing their atoms to quickly dissapate and reconfigure some distance away.

She quickly flicked her gaze across the room, stopping abruptly when his form phased onto her back. He sliced her back quickly with his knife, trying to score a few quick and easy hits. It only partially suceeded and she bucked him off before he scored too many a hit, he hit the cave wall hard; his breath leaving him in a sharp whoosh as he was knocked breathless. His compusure didn't take long to recover however, no doubt due to years of doing fighting like this, and he crouched into a jump; launching himself at his opponent.

Celestia pulled into existance a spear, her own personal spear she had comissioned to be made from a secret material that could potentially kill gods. She had it made for Nightmare Moon but since she wasn't coming back this would have to do. She was most likely rusty, not fighting since 1000 years ago,but she knew the cost of this fight and it would not end with her defeat. As Grimm thrust his dagger to cut her she batted it with the shaft of her spear, golden sparks shot off from the two weapons as they clashed, thrust, parry, slash, weave, thrust. The process went on for a time before Celestia knew she was tiring, she hadn't fought for a thousand years; being out of practice from giving up fighting after banishing her sister. As she tried one last time to cut Grimm he lazilly dodged the spear with contempt, as the weight of the attack pushed Celestia foward he managed to grasp the shaft and pulled it out of her hold, throwing it across the room. It landed in an unseen corner with a clang as she felt the cold kiss of metal at her skin; but not just any metal, the same material as her spear. He pressed it slightly foward, drawing a small trickle of red blood down her neck.

"You're finished, my pet over there shall kill Luna, i may kill you, or maybe keep you as a pet, and i'll rule equestria. Sounds good no? And even if i don't live forever i can still breed and teach my family my ways. Your rule is over, and now the world shall be a rather Grim place don't you think?"

Celestia bowed her head and clenched her eyes as he took a moment savoring his victory, she felt a faint splatter of liquid against her throat and the world fell to black.

The last thing she heard was a shout of, "!" from a rather familiar feminine voice.


	14. Epilogue

"It has been a week since the explosion So far we have found a two corpses and some metled bits of metal, strangely one corpse seems to have had a serous leg infection prior to death.  
>We have also found evidence that this pony, identified as one willhelm Grimm, he had been working at the castle for about twenty years, and has been one of Princess Celestia's biggest supporters. However a search through the nearly destroyed building revealed some documents about his activities. He has been behind most assassinations in the past two decades, and recently kidnapped Princess Luna. More news as it comes"<p>

Celestia turned the television off, and clopped over to her sister, who sat in her bed curled up into a shivering ball, rereading the letter again and again.

"Dear Luna,

I'm so very sorry thing had to turn out like this.  
>Turns out i'm not much of a distant introvert as i thought i guess... But thats not the points Don't blame yourself for my death, nor Grimms. Nor your kidnapping for that matter.<br>If i culd turn back time and heal our friendship believe me i would. And don't worry about nightmares anymore either,i had been using those to try to get us closer.

I know you probably can't forgive me, and even if you do you could never talk about me, too many wounds to too many families and such. Heh...look at me getting sentimental...

Anyways, please, i beg you, remember me as Selene, not as philistine. And remember, somepony loves you.

wether your sister, or me, you always have somebody.

Signed~

'The Nightmare in the palace'

Selene."

Celestia sighed, the letter told her much, phili-, selene, had truly cared for Luna and didn't know how to express it, and when it came time to do her job she rushed and it ended up failing.  
>She had cared for Luna yes, and thats what saved them and killed Grimm. She gazed out at the moon, and frowned, for a second she could've sworn she saw Selene's smiling face in the Lunar surface.<p>

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the chamber under the city sat the 12 council members, they had all been ordered to come without hoods on, and were waiting for their leader to see if he, or she would follow suit.

They were all rapt with interest when their leader walked in, still wearing their hood. As he or she sat down they started talking. "I've gathered you here today for...three important announcements, one,  
>as you've al heard Grimm is dead." He chose to ignore the cheeres that went around the table as everpony excluding cifer congratulated everpony else, as if they did anything. When the silence slowed down the assembler spoke again. "Second, the time for secrecy is over, when i remove this hood my voice shall be unaltered, be ready." Everbodies gaze was on him as he slowly lowered his hood, revealing an alabastor Alicorn. "Im sorry for the duplicity, but i knew we'd never get anything dne if i didn't hide who i was. "But now, onto the third point of buisness, this council is hereby disbanded..." She raised a hoof as the room burst in chaos, quieting the crowd. "My sister is back, and i've figured we need to stop mistrusting one another, she gave up her inhibitions about me a week ago, and now i want nothing to imply i don't trust her the same way." That is all.<p>

The room was silent as their princess stood up and exited.

At the far end of the table one of the lesser known lords of the council spoke up. "Okay, really, who didn't see that coming?"

~~~~~~ returned ~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night, and The princesses stood in front of a memorial, on it was written "Tick tock goes the clock", and below that, in memorium for selene. On the memorial was a varitable banquet of flowers,  
>and in front of the grave, one sobbing midnight alcorn and one alabastor one.<p>

They had made it themselves, so it was not a great testament to art, but if it wasn't hoofmade it would lessen the effect. They knew nobody would know probably know the name of the maid who has literally stolen into their lives. But they preferred it this way.

She had inadverdently brought the sisters together, and the moond smiled down on the scene as the two alicorns leaned into one another.

Both looking foward to the future, amidst the wreckage of a once beautiful ruin. Both knowing they could rebuild it.

And both looking foward to their bright futures, Luna moreso, she had a bright new future ahead of her, maybe she'd look to get out soon. Maybe using a holiday as an excuse.

She'd like that...

But first she needed to make a new star, one that would sit right next to the moon, the first of it's kind.

~~~~~~ Final A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~

so this is finally done, i don't know about you guys but i think the ending feels kind of...rushed.

I'm kind of happy i'm done with this, i think it could've been a lot better, but that could just be me. So this is oficially over, sorry if anybody expected more but im tired of this story.

I'ts my first work and i honestly could polish it, which i shall probably do eventually.

Adieau~

Calmfacade


End file.
